


won't you rain on me

by oforamuse



Series: shameless oneshots [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 10, married, rain kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oforamuse/pseuds/oforamuse
Summary: ian gets his emt job back and the boys kiss in the rain.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: shameless oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652296
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	won't you rain on me

**Author's Note:**

> for [jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneached/pseuds/boneached) ♥

It’s late by the time they finally drag themselves out of The Alibi. 

Mickey’s bones are loose with booze and he hangs off Ian’s shoulder with an arm wrapped around his neck. He presses his head into the curve of Ian’s neck as they walk and Ian feels warm all the way down to his _toes_. 

They’re both a little buzzed, but mostly just shit eatin’ grin happy, unabashedly so, after an evening of drinking and talking shit - the two of them goofing off in a booth, in their own little corner, in their own little world. 

It was a quiet celebration for the two of them. That morning, with a shaky hand holding his phone to his ear, Ian was told he got his job back. 

His EMT, the shit he worked his ass off for, the place he found himself again, job. 

The one he lost. 

But his P.O had worked hard, after the fourth or fifth time Ian brought it up to him and strings had been pulled after weeks of negotiations, and finally, finally, he gets a _I guess they want you back_ phone call. 

And Ian feels light as a fucking feather because things are falling back into place, back to where they’d once been. Before prison, and gay Jesus, and blowin’ up a van. 

Stable. 

Except this time, he’s got Mickey by his side, a ring on his finger and an entirely new relationship status box to tick. 

Things have never been consistently this...good. 

The sky is dark, it’s late - 1am, maybe - but there are visible grey clouds threatening to spill any minute and a quick glance at the weather app on his phone tells him it doesn’t look too promising. 

Chance of rain: 90%. 

‘You’re wasted as shit.’ Ian says, hooking his arm around Mickey’s waist to support his unbalanced footing as he stumbles. 

‘Fuckin’ celebration.’ Mickey says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. His words are slurring slightly, ‘Can’t stop after just one beer.’ 

Ian sends an elbow into his ribs, ‘I can.’ 

‘You _have_ to, bitch.’ Mickey says, smirking, and he can’t fault him because he’s right. It used to bother him, being unable to keep up with Lip or Mick - he’d watch them down pint after pint, longingly almost, but Ian’s getting pretty good at the whole nursing one beer for an entire night routine. There’s a crack of thunder and it rumbles loudly through the blocks, like a thrumming drum beat. 

‘Stop draggin’ your feet- it’s gonna rain any second.’ Ian says, pulling him up by the hips again. They need to make a move on, otherwise they’ll be soaked _and_ tipsy, ‘Don’t wanna get caught in it.’ 

Mickey stops and in one swift movement presses Ian up against the brick wall of the building they’d been walking alongside, his forearms pressing firmly against his shoulders. 

Lighting follows quickly, illuminating their faces and Mickey is _close_ , his nose brushing Ian’s as he leans in and whispers-

‘I’m…m’ proud of you.’ 

Then the sky _breaks_. 

Rain begins to fall, and it’s cold as it drips down Ian’s forehead and the back of his shirt, but he’s nothing but _hot_ as Mickey captures his bottom lip and tugs him in closer. 

The sudden need to get home quickly falls away as they kiss slowly, it’s a little sloppy - the rain and the booze - and Ian can still taste the beer on Mickey’s lips, he knows Mickey can taste it on his. 

Mickey pulls back enough to murmur, ‘I mean it.’ 

Ian looks at him, _looks_ , and all he can feel is _love._

He’s never felt so full. Full of all these good things. Good things he gets to have. 

So full of _luck_. So full of love. 

Mickey’s hair is sticking to his forehead, the way it does when they’re standing close and sharing a shower-head, and he looks a little ridiculous as a water droplet trickles down his nose and pools above his top lip.

He brings his hands up to the side of Mickey’s face, his fingers running through the ends of his dripping hair, and leans, giving him the softest peck on the space between his top lip and his nose. 

Mickey puffs a hot breath against his skin as he does, tipping his forehead forward to connect with his. 

He knows they must look silly, the two of them soaked to the bone and stationary - any sane human would run home right now and take cover, it’s coming down _hard_ \- but in that moment, in that soggy, sodden moment, he couldn’t give a shit. 

There’s fireworks in his bones, and they spark colourfully in his chest. He’s an EMT again - a real one, this time, and he gets to fuckin’ celebrate with a drink and a _date._

And a kiss in the fuckin’ rain, like some shitty, cheesy, rom-com Debbie loves to watch. 

He gets to have a shitty, cheesy, rom-com kinda love. 

They’re gonna be late getting home, they’ll tread water through the living room and up the stairs, they’ll have to shower to warm up and feel _clean_. Maybe they’ll even wake up with runny noses and a heavy head, but- 

But right now. Now as he leans in again, wet lips to wet lips, open mouthed and wanting, there’s nothing that can extinguish the fire in his chest, the hot, hot heat he feels to be so _close_ to the man he fuckin’ loves. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, and the rain falls and falls and falls. 

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet. 
> 
> usual love to my favourites: [michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086414/chapters/55229047), [vic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647437/chapters/59551768) and taylor (obviously). 
> 
> title from rain on me by lady gaga ft. ariana grande (stream chromatica ♥)
> 
> find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/buzzcutian)/[ tumblr (fic) ](https://oforamuse.tumblr.com)/[ tumblr (main) ](https://matteoamiras.tumblr.com)


End file.
